Terminal applicators are commonly used in the electrical connector industry to attach terminals to electrical conductors. These terminal applicators are operated by means of a press that provides the power to actuate the applicator ram and effect the crimping of the terminal onto the conductor. Such presses include a frame, a ram arranged to undergo reciprocating motion toward and away from a platen, and a power source, such as an electric motor. The terminal applicator is secured to the platen and the ram of the applicator is coupled to and carried by the ram of the press. Typically, the electric motor is run continuously to drive a rotating flywheel which is coupled to a single revolution clutch mechanism that drives a crank coupled to the press ram. When the clutch is tripped the press ram is made to reciprocate one cycle. Such a press is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,398. While this press utilizes a moderately sized electric motor for power, it also requires a rather large and massive flywheel, crank, and clutch mechanism. Another approach is a press for a terminal applicator that utilizes an electric motor that is coupled to a ram crank by means of a drive belt. The press includes a control system that energizes the electric motor only when the ram is to be cycled. At other times the motor drive shaft is stationary. This press, of course, requires a rather large and powerful motor and relatively complex motor controller. Such a motor controller is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,990 which issued Sep. 12, 1995 to Bowling et al. Both of these types of presses require that the press crank and ram mechanism be strong and able to accommodate the high forces required to crimp a terminal onto a conductor. As a result, the mechanisms of these presses tend to be bulky and massive, and tend to undergo substantial wear during use. Because of the tendency for these presses to be bulky, the host machines that receive these presses must themselves be larger than would otherwise be necessary.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,662 is disclosed a magnetically actuated die closing apparatus and a control circuit therefor, utilizing reciprocating movement of a ram that is effected by energizing of the coils in a pair of electromagnets and a spring member acting in a reverse direction. The electromagnets thereby form an actuator coupled to the ram for effecting a first and a second incremental amount of movement in a first direction. Stopping of the first movement and initiation of the second movement is determined by a switch assembly mounted on the magnets.
What is needed is a press for operating a tooling unit, such as a terminal applicator, in the manufacture of articles wherein the press utilizes relatively light actuating components that are inexpensive to manufacture. The press should be compact for easy adaptation to host machines of relatively small size.